1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to improving performance characteristics of a low profile fan. More specifically configurations having sloped fan blade edges are disclosed.
2. Related Art
Successive generations of portable electronic devices are generating increasingly high amounts of heat within increasingly smaller device housings. To dissipate this heat, cooling systems with higher heat rejection capabilities are desired. One efficient cooling system commonly used with portable computing devices is a fan.
Therefore, what is desired is a reliable way to increase the efficiency of a fan without increasing its size or acoustic profile.